We Can Make It
by SweetEnigma
Summary: Gwen has known Jeff since she was young. The two grew into friendship and then grew into love. But, one mistake on Jeff's part sends her running to her Godfather. Can she learn to forgive Jeff? Jeff/OC Rated M for language and possible LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of the characters. All rights go to their respectable owners. I do not own any songs that may appear in this story. Also, I have absolute respect for the wrestlers that will be mentioned in this story. Please don't send me a bunch of crap if I bad mouth one of them in the story or make something up. THIS IS FANFICTION. Also, in this story every wrestler that I say is in the WWE is in the WWE. It's FICTION; therefore I get to alter this how I want.**

**Warning: Rated M for Language, and SMUT.  
**

"Steve Austin, if you don't get out of my way, I'ma hit you with this damn truck!" I yelled out the window. The bald idiot just stood there as I backed up. I jerked the wheel and wound up crashing the truck into Mark's mailbox. I hissed as my forehead slammed into the steering wheel. "Fuck… Are you okay, Glenn?" I grunted, yanking off my seatbelt and looking over at the giant beside me, who's better known for playing Kane.

"Yeah, just peachy," He grumbled and got out of the truck. I kicked open the door and stood on the gravel. My eyes zeroed in on Steve, who was bent over laughing his ass off. I stomped over to him, and slapped him on the back of the head.

"I'm telling Mark" I told him.

"I ain't done nothing!" Steve yelled, chasing after me. I squealed and bolted into the house, slamming into Mark.

"What the hell is going on?" He grunted, grabbing me by the shoulders to steady me. I pointed behind me at Steve.

"He made me crash your truck!" I yelled, giving him a serious look. He stared at me for a minute before looking at Steve with a raised eyebrow.

"How did he do that?" Mark asked me.

"We were backing in to bring the truck up to the house so we could get my crap loaded into it, and he stood behind us and I ended up jerking the wheel so I wouldn't hit the idiot." I said all in one breath before muttering "Your mailbox didn't make it, by the way."

Mark's eyes darted back to me; he looked amused and annoyed. "How did you hit the mailbox?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared me down.

I held my hands up in the air "When I jerked the wheel, I didn't realize how close I was to the damn thing…and anyway, it's his fault!" I pointed at Steve.

Steve shot me a glare and then looked at Mark and snickered. "It was funny," He shrugged and went to the kitchen to get a beer.

Mark snorted and shook his head, then looked at me again. "Let's get your shit packed up in the other truck, then. We have an 18 hour drive to make," And with that, we went upstairs and dragged the boxes and bags of my shit out of Mark's guest room and out to the Black truck. It took us about 20 trips, which took about 2 hours because we grabbed some lunch really quickly.

I thought about how long I've lived here, and I couldn't ever thank Mark enough. He was there when no one else was, so were the other 2 bumpkins.

"Time to leave!" I yelled, running out the door with the truck keys in my hands. I got in the driver's seat, Mark in the window, Glenn and Steve in the back. I put on my sunglasses and started the truck.

"Don't crash!" All three of them said at the same time. I glared at them and pulled out of the driveway.

The radio was blasting 'Lego House' by Ed Sheeran. Mark went to change it, so I took one hand off the wheel and slapped his hand away. "Nope, no touchy," I said, smirking. He raised an eyebrow at me and looked at the other two idiots for help, and they just shrugged.

About six hours into the drive, and I wanted to smack all of them. They were bickering over something that I didn't even know because I wasn't paying attention. All I know is that they just kept getting louder.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled, slamming on the breaks when I pulled over on the side of the freeway. I leaned my head on the steering wheel and took deep calming breathes to relax. "If I hear you all arguing again, I will pull this car over AGAIN and leave your asses here. Now sit back, and shut the hell up," I spoke calmly, and lifted my head up to give them a look. They all nodded, and I started up the truck again and pulled back out onto the freeway.

It was close to12AM the next day by the time Mark drove past a sign and I froze.

"Cameron, North Carolina!? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINK MARK!?" I yelled. I had no idea this was where my new place was suppose to be. Mark made the arrangements and wouldn't tell me where I'd now be living. If I had known, I would have said hell to the no and just moved in with Steve's stupid ass.

"Stop yelling, little girl!"Mark snapped and pulled into a long driveway. "I thought being here would do you some good. Besides, you'll be on the road in a few months. It'll be okay" He tried to soothe me, but I smacked his hand away.

"You brought me to Hardy country…how could you, man!? I thought we were friends!" I was no longer yelling, but my voice was still loud. I wanted to smack the shit out of him, but I have too much respect to actually hurt him seriously.

Mark groaned as the other two got out of the truck, leaving us to talk, or yell. "Look Gwenny, the thing between you and Rainbow boy is in the past. It's been about six years. You ignore his calls and emails, and ignored him when he stopped by the house. I did this for you. I think if you and he can talk it out, you'll be able to be best friends again." He then climbed out of the truck, leaving me to sit there and contemplate how to kill them all.

I did not, and do not want to ever talk to Jeffery Nero Hardy ever again for as long as that asshole lives…but I do miss Matty and Shannon. I grunted and climbed out of the truck, crossing my arms in front of my chest."If I get a felony, I blame you," And with that, I turned on my heel and stomped up to my new house. The door was unlocked and when I walked in, I went straight to the bathroom so I could pee.

Once I come back out, I went outside and helped the guys bring my crap in. "I'll just do the unpacking and furniture shit tomorrow," I told them.

They nodded and we rolled out sleeping bags and grabbed pillows and slept on the floor for the night.

"Get the hell up, runt" Steve's voice boomed in my ear. I jolted up and ended up smacking my forehead into his.

"Son of a bitch!" I rubbed my forehead with one hand and flipped Glenn and Mark off with the other, because they were laughing. "Let's get some food" I huffed, standing up and grabbing some clothes out of one of my suitcases and changed in the bathroom quickly. I came out in jean shorts, a black tank-top with a butterfly on it, and a pair of converse.

We all piled into the truck and drove out to some Diner place. The guys ordered their food and I got waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast with coffee. I'm very much aware that I eat a lot, so shut-up.

We joked through breakfast and as we went to leave, we ran smack into the Devil.

"G-gwen?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"Aw shit," the others with us both groaned.

I growled and shoved past him, and out to the truck. A few moments later, Mark, Glenn and Steve all got in. The drive back to my house was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

We set to work on putting all the furniture where I wanted it. It took us till about 3PM to get it all set. The guys waved goodbye and left, with Mark saying that my car would be here in a few hours. We had it sent out for some detailing, and then we were having it shipped.

I set off to work on unpacking the stuff for the bathroom and kitchen. I'd have to go out to buy food later. Around 6PM, I finished with the bathroom, living room, and kitchen and was just getting started on my room when there was a knock on my door.

I ran downstairs and opened the door, and my eyes narrowed into slits. "What the hell do you want?" my voice was a hiss.

"I want to talk" Jeff sighed, staring at me hopefully. I snorted and slammed the door in his face.

"We'll talk when Mark dyes his hair pink!" I snapped, locking the door and going into my living room. He pounded on my front door.

"Gwen, c'mon, please talk to me! I want to explain." Jeff yelled.

"Go home, Hardy" I spat, turning on the TV loud. I grabbed my phone and started to play Angry Birds, completely ignoring Jeff, who was still outside.

About 30 minutes later, he must have left because when I turned the TV off, it was completely silent. I got up off the floor and went over to the front door. I peeked through the peephole and didn't see anyone. I warily opened the front door and groaned as I saw Jeff sitting on the porch, leaning back against the house. My eyes rolled skyward and I pulled out my phone as I went back into the house. "Matt, please come get him off my porch. The douche bad refuses to leave"I pleaded. Matt agreed and we hung up. About five minutes later, my head whipped towards the door as I wondered 'How the HELL does anyone know where I live?' but I shrugged it off. Cameron is a VERY small town, so pretty much everybody knows everybody and the sort.

I heard movement out on the porch and went over to the door, and peeked out the screen door. Matt was yanking Jeff up. I waved and he waved back with a smile, and then the Rainbow Haired Warrior waved. I quickly shut the door after saying bye to Matt and locked the deadbolt. I slid down the door and wrapped my arms around my knees, and closed my eyes.

**A/N: I hope you all like this. It's my first wrestling fanfiction and I'm nervous. Please review? PLEASE!? Okay, I'm calm now. Also, the reason she has Matt's number still is because they DO talk on the phone, but not often.**

**Anyway, do any of you have questions? Theories? Random crap that you want to share? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As always, I do NOT own the WWE or anything else. I own Gwen, and the plot. That's it. I just want to clear something up. This is FICTION. In this FICTION story, Matt, Jeff, Shannon, Shane, Mark and Steve are still part of the WWE. I know that that isn't right, but it's FICTION as I said, and I get to bend it how I wanna, lmao. Please read and tell me your thoughts.**

I leaned against the door, my ass on the floor with my eyes squeezed shut as my body started to shake from an onslaught of memories but me, being me, I just push them to the corners of my mind so that I didn't have to deal with them. Not now, not ever.

I just walked out of the house and to a small grocery store about 15 minutes away from my house. My mind was Jeffery Nero Hardy free at the moment, and that's how I planned to keep it. When I walked in, I grabbed a cart and went straight to shopping. I got all the important things that I'd need and then I ended up in the candy isle. I grabbed about six packs of Twizlers, three packs of Hershey bars, and about 20 packages of gummie bears. I was reaching for some Sour Patch Kids when a familiar chuckle floated through my ear drums. I dropped the box of candy I was holding and turned around to see one of the most amazing people in the world.

"Shannon!" I screamed, hugging the little man tightly. Well, he's not really all that little, because he's taller than me. Damn people.

"Hey Gwen," He smiled, hugging me tight. "How have you been, girl? We've all missed you!" I know he mostly means the man-with-rainbow-hair-who-shall-not-be-named, but I shrug that part off.

"I missed ya'll too." And I truthfully did. I was friends with Matt, Shannon and Shane Helms before any of this drama happened, and I had pretty much cut them out of my life, except for occasional phone calls. It just hurt to talk to them because they knew Jeff, they knew him first, and I knew that they would choose HIM before they chose me.

"You should come to Matt's tonight…" And at my panicked and slightly murderous look, he held his hands up in surrender "Rainbow won't be there," he assured me. I agreed readily and instead of walking back to my place after I paid for my groceries, Shannon just drove me to Matt's. As soon as he stopped, I could hear the music that was blaring out of the house and grinned widely. The loud music only meant one thing. I was out of the car so fast that I don't think I even took off the seatbelt.

I was on the front porch in a matter of seconds and then I was wrapped in familiar arms. "Green Jellybean!" I yelled in Shane's ear. He flinched and let go of me, rubbing his ear. I stood there grinning at him as he grumbled under his breath.

"I missed you, ya damn loud mouth," He shook his head and threw an arm over my shoulder and steered me inside. I grinned and pinched his side, causing him to jump away and give me a look. I just smiled sweetly and plopped onto the couch. A few moments later, Matt wandered in and tossed me a redbull and a bag of Twizlers. I hugged him and took a drink of the Redbull.

"Thank you, Matty," I said, grabbing a Twizler out of the bag and took a bite.

"You're very welcome, Queen Guinevere Pendragon" he bowed. I was so tempted to kick him in the face, but Matt has a pretty face and it would be a shame to ruin said pretty face. I settled for just scowling at him.

"When are you going to leave me alone with that? It's not my fault my mother was such a nerd," I groaned, throwing a piece of candy at him. You see, my mother named me after Guinevere Pendragon, who was like King Arthur's wife and it was during all the Merlin-y stuff. I despise my name, and everyone knows it. The guys found out and have teased me mercilessly about it since. I frigging hate it.

"Have I offended you, your highness?" And then I decided that his pretty face could handle a hit. I smacked him with a pillow and snickered as he fell. "Testy," He sang as he sat back up.

I snorted and smacked him on the stomach. "Getting a beer gut there, dear Matty-poo" I coed mockingly at him.

"Enough, Gwenny here has much to tell us," Shannon said, flopping on the other side of me. Shane flopped onto the Lazyboy chair. I settled comfortably on the couch and told them what's been happening in my life since I left. I had went to College finally, gotten a degree in teaching and had taught kindergarten for a while before I wanted to scream and rip my hair out, so I quit. I told them about some of the stupid shit that Mark, Glenn, Steve and I all got up to, and my 3 favorite Carolinian men laughed as I told them, and laughed harder when I told them the 'crashing Mark's truck' thing.

"Sounds like you've been happy," Shane said, sipping his drink.

I shrugged and nodded because, yeah, maybe I have been happy.

"You seem to be over the Jeff thing," Shannon said and just like that, I'm thrown into a flashback.

~~~_February 2006~~~_

_I watch as he drinks. Beer, whiskey, it doesn't matter. Whatever he can get his hands on, he drinks. I decide not to say anything, least of all here where it would just cause a scene. _

_I wait until we get back to our hotel room to mention something. _

"_I wish you wouldn't have drunk so much," I sigh, watching as he struggles to get his pants off with his sneakers still on. I lean and tug off his shoes for him and toss them by the side of the bed. _

"_I wish you wouldn't nag me," He sounds so annoyed as he yanks off his pants and then turns to me. _

"_I 'nag' you, because I care, Jeffery! You keep doing this. You're ruining yourself!" Even I can hear that my voice is slightly higher, almost yelling. He just glares at me and stumbles over to his suitcase for his toothbrush. "You're too drunk to walk, idiot." I know he can hear the disgust and disappointment in my voice because he turns to me abruptly. _

_He stumbles back over to me and glares. "Don't call me names, Guinevere," he sneers at me. _

"_Don't tell me what to do, Jeffery," I sneer right back. "Your dad is so ashamed of how you've been acting, hell if your mom was alive, she'd be disgusted too" and I know bringing his mother up always makes him upset. I didn't expect for his hand to come back and then swing forward, slapping me right in the face, open palm. It stings, and my eye feels like it's going to fly out of the socket because he hit me hard. I gasp, holding my cheek as tears threaten to spill, and eventually do. I just stare at him in fear, anger, and disappointment. "You hit me," I hear my voice break._

_He stares at me, and then it's like a switch flips on and he realizes what he's done. Before he can apologize, I'm grabbing my jacket and running out. I run from the room, from him. I run right into Matt. I don't tell him what happened, but I think he can guess because Jeff is chasing after me yelling that he's 'sorry'._

"_I want my family," and that's all I have to say. Matt gets Shannon to take me out to his car so that Matt can deal with his brother. Shannon takes me to the airport and pays for a ticket to Dallas. It's the red-eye and I make it there in about 4 hours. It's about 5am when I get outside of the airport. I get in the rental and drive straight to Mark's house. When I get there and he opens the door ready to yell, he sees my face and hugs me and that's when I fall apart. I cry and cling to him. _

_~~~Now~~~_

I shake myself from the memories, and feel tears streaming down my face. The guys were giving me those looks. The looks that say 'I'm sorry,' and pity and I can't stand it so I stand up, and haul ass to the door. I snatch it open and slam straight into a solid wall. Upon inspection, it's a wall of muscle. Of human muscle. I look up and the eyes that haunt my dreams are staring straight down at me and then I'm backed into a wall.

"Can we talk? I just want to apologize," He says, but I'm shaking.

"No!" I snap, putting on a brave face, just like I have the last two times I've had to deal with Jeff, which is two too many if you ask me.

"Damn it, Guinevere!" He shakes his head and I see his hand move back to rub at the back of his neck. I flinch and squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for him to smack me. "You…you think I'm going to hit you?" His voice has a slightly edge to it, and it makes me panic. He puts his hands on my shoulders and then I ball up my fist and crack him right in the jaw, hearing a loud CRACK. I'm not sure if it's my hand or his face, but I don't care because he moves back, cradling his jaw and I finally run out. I ignore the others trying to get me to come back. I just keep running, ignoring the throbbing in my hand and in my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran, and just kept running. I ran from them, but especially him. My hand throbbed and my eyes burned from the tears streaming down my face. My muscles start to burn and I fainted, and my body met dirt.

As I laid there, memories hit me.

_~Flashback (October 31__st __I can't remember what year, but I know it was before everything went bad)~_

"_Let me go, Jeffy," I whined, wiggling in his arms. _

"_Nuh-huh, baby girl. You look way too damn fine to be walking around the party…without me," His hands were on my ass. I laughed a little and wrapped my arms around his neck. _

"_Whatever you say, Jeffy," I kissed his lips softly. He smiled and pulled away, peppering kisses all over my face. I squealed and tried wiggling away, but he just held me tighter. "Let me go," I laughed. _

"_Never, baby girl. I love you." He whispered against my ear. I teared up a little; because it's the first time he's said that he loves me. _

"_I love you too," I whispered, kissing his cheek softly. I hear him sigh in relief and I smile a little. "Did you think I'd tell you I didn't love you?" When he nodded, I pinched his side, making him yelp. "Jeffery Nero Hardy, I love you. I will always love you, capiche?" I had grabbed his face, forcing him to look me in the eyes. He nodded and kissed me softly. _

_Suddenly, we're at Matt's._

_We're all lying on Matt's living room floor. All of us being Me, Jeff, Matt, Shane, Shannon and their girlfriends. We all had our arms around each other, and it was weird, but normal for us. _

"_Promise we'll always be friends," I said out of nowhere. _

"_We promise," They all said, looking at me a little weirdly. I shrugged and snuggled into Jeff's side, causing Shannon to yank my hair. "OW! Shannon, you're such a dick!" I tugged his hair. He yelped and smacked my arm, and I smacked him back. "No hitting me!" I pouted a little. He huffed and nodded. _

"_I know we'll always be friends, no matter what," Matt smiled, poking my foot. I squealed and kicked his shoulder. "OW!" _

_We all laughed._

_And then I'm at Mark's, the same night that life just…it sucked._

_I sat on Mark's couch, sobbing my eyes out. Jeff slapped me and I ended up at home. _

"_Darlin', don't let that fool make you cry. He's not worth it," Mark hugged me. I sniffled, and nodded, wiping my face on his shirt. "Ew," He groaned, pulling away._

_At that moment, my phone rang and I picked it up. "H-helo?" my voice was raspy. _

"_Gwen?" Matt's voice said. I started crying all over again. "Listen to me, Shannon and Shane…and Glenn…they hit him back for you." _

_I wiped my eyes and sniffled, calming slightly. "Why?"_

"_Because he hit you…" Matt trailed off. _

"_I don't want to hear about him. Matt…I uh, I'm going to go," I started to hang up, but Matt yelled. _

"_No! Listen, I know my brother is an asshole and he doesn't deserve you. He needs to fix his shit, and pronto. Just please, don't push me and The Wonder Twins away." He pleaded. I sighed, knowing he stopped me before I could do something like that. _

"_Alright…but no talking about him…or it," I begged. He agreed and said he'd tell the others. _

_~End of Memories~_

I was jolted back to consciousness by someone tugging my hair. "SHANNON, YOU'RE A DICK!" Is the first thing I yell, and I wasn't even sure it was Shannon until I heard the laugh.

"It's awake!" Shannon called, and then grunted when I punched him in the gut.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked him, looking around.

"Matt's guest room…and no, Rainbow ain't here. He went to get his jaw x-rayed," Shannon chuckled a little. I nodded and swung my legs over the side of the bed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"My house." I stood, and swayed a little before gaining my balance. I walked out of the room and downstairs. I passed Matt and Shane, both of them trying to talk to me but I just left. I left and walked the mile or so to my house. I walked in, locked every lock on the door and grabbed my phone. I ordered the cheesiest, sausage-iest pizza ever and then I called Mark.

"Hello?" His voice said.

"I hate you and hope Glenn crashes your Harley," Was the first thing I said.

"Well, I take it that it's going just great out there," His voice was so sarcastic that I wanted to punch him.

"I hate you for this. Here? You had to make me move here? What did I ever do to you?" I demanded.

"Honey, you need to confront that boy. You two need to talk this out and at least speak to each other." Mark said.

"Don't you 'honey' me, Mark! Just because you're my Godfather doesn't mean I won't smother you in your sleep!" I was being an asshole to him, and I knew it. I also knew that I would end up apologizing to him later, because the man has raised me. He did everything he could for me since I was a baby.

"Listen to me, Guinevere! You need to learn to let go of the past, and stop letting it affect you!" He snapped and then hung up on me. He…he hung up on me. I blinked at my phone then shook my head.

"Wow" I whispered to myself. The doorbell rang and I went to get up. I paid the pizza guy, then locked the door back up and went into the living room.

Some show was playing, but I wasn't really paying much attention to it. I started thinking about what Mark said…was he right? Should I forget the past? Do I forgive Jeff? I snorted and shook my head, stuffing my face with the extra large pizza, sighing happily between bites.

It had been a week or so, and I'd hung out with my three North Carolinian's. I'd been avoiding going to see Gil, and I still was. I didn't think I could handle it…I didn't want to see him look at me with that hurt look or any other look that made me want to punch myself in the face.

I ignored the guys pleads of going to see Gil.

I was sitting on my couch when the door slammed open and in walked Gil Hardy, and he looked at me in disappointment.

"I'm sorry," was all I said to him.

"I know. And I'm sorry too" I knew he was apologizing for his son, but I shook my head and stood up. Gil hugged me so tight that I swear I heard my ribs crack. "Now listen to me, little missy. You're going to stop avoiding me. And you WILL speak to Jeff." And because he scares me shitless, I nodded.

We chatted for a few hours, just catching up. We ate dinner and it felt like I was happy. I was happy. I was happy with my best guys by my side, my family.


	4. Chapter 4

I put off Gil's demand for about 2 days before I was kidnapped, oh wait, excuse me, forcefully removed from my house by a Mister Matthew Moore Hardy.

"Matt! If you don't let me go, I swear I'll shave your eyebrows off!" I yelled, trying to tug my wrist free but he was damn superman or some shit, because he had a seriously tight grip. It's a wonder that my wrist wasn't broken.

"Guinevere, you are going to dad's house and you are going to this barbeque. You will not act like a child, you will act like the grown ass 26 year old that you are. Do you understand me?" He said sternly, giving me one of Mark's looks that about made me piss myself.

"Fine." I huffed, and allowed him to drag me to Gil's house. As soon as we walked through the door, Papa Hardy was giving me that disappointed look and it made me want to punch myself in the face, and I would have if Matt didn't have my hand. "Let go," I said and Matt let go of my arm.

"If you run off, I'll chase you." He said seriously, and I had no doubt that he would.

"Fine." I plopped down on the couch, only to get dragged out to the yard by said pain in my ass Hardy. "Matthew!" I yelled, yanking my poor wrist back. "Stop doing that, ya damn asshole!" I stomped off to the coolers and grabbed a beer and held it onto my wrist.

"You alright?" A voice said from beside me, and I was oh so tempted to run, but once I looked over and saw both Gil and Matt giving me the look, I was rooted in my spot.

"Yep." I sat in the grass, holding the cold beer can to my wrist.

"What happened?" He sat nervously beside me. Apparently his jaw wasn't broken, because he could still speak. Well Damn.

"None of your f-," I saw Gil raise his eyebrow at me from across the yard and I gritted my teeth. "Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing" He went to reach for my wrist and my hand (the injured one, thank you, Matt) shot out and grabbed his wrist, keeping him from touching me. "Sorry," He muttered, yanking his hand back.

"Don't touch me." I warned him and stood up, opening the can and chugging down the beer in a way that would make Steve Austin proud. I turned and walked over to where Shane was sitting on the chair swing. "I hate him…"

"Which one?" He threw an arm over my shoulder and I rested my head on his.

"Who do you think?" I grumbled.

"Aw, Gwen, he ain't so bad. He's gotten a lot better since then," Shane sighed, rubbing my back.

"I don't care." At least, that's what I told myself.

"You do." He got up, forcing me to sit up.

"Fuck you," I stood up myself, and stomped back towards the house.

"Gwen, come here!" Matt called. I groaned and walked over to him.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Can you go upstairs in the attic and grab some of the extra lawn chairs? Dad says that he invited more people," Matt said. I nodded and turned into the house.

I walked through the kitchen and hallway, straight up the stairs. I took a left in the upstairs hallway and came to a stop at the end. I opened the door at the end of the hall and climbed the steps into the attic… I coughed a little as dust floated through the air. Seriously, when was the last time someone actually came up here?

I looked around a little, before searching in one of the corners on the other side of the attic. I searched behind stacks of boxes, and knocked one over. "Shit!" I hurried to pick it up, not hearing the footsteps until it was too late.

"What the hell?" Jeff asked, looking over at me. "What are you doing up here?" He asked, walking towards me.

"Matt told me to get some lawn chairs." We chorused, looking at each other confused until it clicked, a moment too late. The door slammed shut and we could hear it click, and the sound of Shannon's laughter rang out. "I'm going to kill him!" We chorused again, and I shot him a dirty look before running down the steps and banging on the Attic door.

"Shannon Brian Moore! You let me the hell out of here right now!" I yelled, pounding on the door. His laugh rang through again.

"Sorry, Gwen. No can do, I have strict orders from the older Hardy's to not let ya'll out until ya'll fix your problems." And I heard his footsteps retreating and I groaned, moving away from the door and sitting on the steps.

"I hate him." I repeated myself from earlier, only this time I wasn't talking about Rainbow Bright.

"He's an asshole," Jeff said, sitting behind me on the steps.

"Don't talk about him like that!" I snapped, standing up and walking back up the steps. I heard him follow me, but I ignored him as I plopped down on the floor.

"Keep doing that, and you'll put a hole in the floor." Jeff chuckled.

I cut my eyes at him. "Was that a fat joke?" My voice was calm.

"No." He shook his head, stepping a little away from me.

"Asshole," I muttered, hugging my legs to my chest and sighing. Locked in a room with Jeff Hardy. Most women's fantasy, my hell.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked quietly after about 10 minutes. I snapped my head up and raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright, stupid question…can you forgive me?" He asked, still talking quietly.

"No." I turned around so my back was facing him, so I wouldn't have to look him in the face.

"Why?" He asked sounding a little closer.

I stared at the wall with a dumbfounded look on my face. "Because you hit me!"

"I didn't mean it," He sighed.

"Liar!" I yelled, turning to face him. "If you didn't mean it, it wouldn't have happened. Jeff…you promised." I shook my head, glaring at him hatefully.

"I promised what?" He asked, ignoring my look. I just shook my head and started to stand up. "Damn it, Gwen! Just talk to me! Tell me what the hell you're talking about!" He started to raise his voice and I froze, staring over at him in fear. His features softened and I saw him take a few calming breaths. "Please…" He said softly.

"You promised… not to be like every other guy." And I stood this time, walking across the room to the window. "You were my best friend Jeff. You've known me since I was like 14! You…you weren't supposed to hurt me..." I started to whisper to myself by the end.

I heard him come up behind me, and felt his hand on my shoulder and I flinched. "I'm sorry." He whispered, leaning his head down on my shoulder. I stiffened and he pulled away and sighed again. "I was stupid, and drunk, and I never meant to hurt you, Gwenny. You have to know that…" He spoke softly.

I stood there for a bit, staring out the window over the yard and watching as more people arrived.

"Can you forgive me?" He asked me again and I turned around and looked him in the eye.

"I don't know." And I really didn't. I didn't know if I could forgive him, or if I wanted to. "But maybe, someday." I said, wringing my hands nervously. He seemed a little disappointed but he nodded.

"I understand." He said, and pulled out his phone, calling someone. "Come let us the hell out. Now." And then he hung up and went over to the stairs. He looked over at me and smiled, smiled like he used to at me. That smile that used to make me melt and giggle, but now it just makes me sad. The sound of the door unlocking breaks the slight staring contest and Jeff walks down the steps, out of sight.

I make my way over to the steps and give Matt a look as I pass him. "No." I walked downstairs and out to the backyard. "Shannon Brian Moore!" I yell, and his head snaps over to me before he takes off towards the woods. "Get back here, you little shit!" I yelled, starting to run off after him but someone grabs me around the waist and drops me into a seat.

"No killing Shannon." Mark shakes his head at me, and plops into the seat beside me.

"I could kill you." I smile over at him sweetly. He snorted at me, handing me a beer. I cracked it open and took a big gulp.

"How'd it go?" He asked, drinking his own beer.

"How do you think?" I raised an eyebrow. He grunted and was about to say something when Gil came over and handed me a plate. "Thank you, sir." I said, and took a huge bite of the hamburger that was on my plate.

"Anytime, little Miss." He smiled and patted my head.

"I'm not a dog." I said with my mouth full.

"Sure," He and Mark snorted at the same time. I gave them both an offended look and they laughed as I stomped off with my plate and my beer.

I laid back on the grass that night, out in Gil's backyard and stared up at the sky with another drink in my hand. I breathed in deeply and let it all out in one big sigh.

Today had been crazy to say the least. First, I got kidnapped, then I got locked in an attic with Rainbow Bright, and it was just all making me tired. Not just physically, but emotionally. My eyes slid shut and I relaxed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shannon, if you hit me one more time-" and BAM, He hit me with another pillow. I flew off the couch and tackled him down onto the floor on his stomach, my knee pressed into his lower back while I twisted his arm behind his back. "Say Uncle!" I laughed as he grunted.

"No," He groaned when I pressed my knee harder into his back. "Shit, I'm sorry! UNCLE, UNCLE!" He tapped his free hand on the floor. I let him go as I laughed. He grouched at me as he sat up slowly, rubbing his back. "God you're heavy, and strong."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you just say I was fat?" I looked down at my body and then back at my best friend.

"No! Hell no! You are not fat. I'm just saying…"He trailed off, going quiet as I shot him a look. "Oh, lookie at the time. I gotta go!" He hopped up but I beat him to the door.

"Where are you going?" I smiled widely.

"To Matt's." He said, eyeing me weirdly. I grinned even bigger at him. "Uh-oh." He shook his head. "Why are you smiling?" Now he was looking at me warily.

"Can't a girl just smile? Come on, let's go see Matthew." I said, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the house. I ignored his protests and shoved him into the passenger side of my car before climbing into the driver's seat. "Shut-up." I told him, still grinning.

We got to Matt's and Shannon ran inside while I casually walked in. As soon as I spotted Matt, I smirked and then bounded off upstairs into his bedroom, locking the door before any of them could come in.

"Gwen! Do not trash it!" Shannon yelled.

"Open the door!" Matt yelled also. I just laughed and searched around his room before spotting his hair gels and I snickered as I grabbed a tube of yellow hair glue out of my pocket. Don't ask why I have it, because even I couldn't tell you. Smirking to myself, I opened his gel bottles and poured a little bit of the hair glue in each bottle then screwed the lids back on and hid the empty tube in my pocket, still hearing them yelling at me to open the door. I slid over to Matt's closet and rummaged on the shelf before I found it. I grabbed the bear and hid it in my baggy sweatshirt before casually opening the door and walking out of the room.

"It's nice to see you Matty, but I must go." And I high tailed it up out of there, hearing them searching through his room. I got in my car and smirked as I pulled out of the long driveway and headed for my place. I ran inside and grabbed my packed suitcase and my carry-on pack, and tossed them into the passenger's seat, still having the bear in my sweatshirt. I headed right out of Cameron, North Carolina and started driving to Boston, Massachusetts, which was where the next _SmackDown!_ show was.

I should explain why I ran out of there and left, shouldn't I? You see the bear that I took from Matt? It's one that he had won for Amy when they were going out, and when they broke up, Matt couldn't sleep without the damn thing. As soon as he finds out that I took it, he'll be running after me. Therefore, I got the hell out of dodge…at least for now.

It took me about 11 hours, so it was dark by the time I got to Boston. I pulled into a hotel and grabbed my bags, quickly going in and getting a room.

"Thank you ma'am," I smiled, turning away from the receptionist and walking to the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors opened, I saw Jeff and froze. He stared at me for a few minutes until someone cleared their throat and I looked behind me to see Glenn. "Glenn!" I smiled, dropping my bags and hugging the giant oaf.

"Hey sugarplum, how are you?" He hugged me back before pushing me at arm's length, smiling. I just stared at him, and then he looked behind us and saw Jeff, then he nodded at me. "I see. Let me help you with your stuff" He grabbed my bags and we took the stairs up to the six floor, to room 666. Kind of ironic, huh? "That had to be awkward" He chuckled, setting the bags in the little hall area by the door.

"Just a tad." I sighed, flopping onto a chair in the middle of the room.

"Come on sugarplum, talk." Glenn commanded gently, plopping onto the couch. I launched into the whole story of what's happened in Cameron. He let out a low whistle when I told him about Jeff and me in the attic. "Did you hurt them?" He asked, referring to the 2 traitors known as Matt and Shannon.

"I got Matt back." I told him about the yellow hair glue in the gel bottles, and then pulled out the bear from my sweatshirt. He looked at me with a smirk. "He shouldn't have meddled. And Mister Moore will be gotten back, too." I grinned.

Glenn and I spoke for a bit longer before he hugged me and shuffled out the door to go call his wife and daughters.

As soon as he left, I grabbed my toiletries and shuffle into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly cracked. I ran a bath, making the water as hot as I could, and poured in a little bubble bath, and left it to fill up. I stripped out of my clothes and clipped my short hair up as best as I could. I shut off the tap and slid into the tub, hissing as the hot water slightly burned my skin.

I relaxed in the tub, shutting my eyes as I leaned my head against the back. I hummed a song quietly as I just lay there for a bit, soaking.

I'm not sure how long I had been soaking, but a knock at the door disturbed me. I groaned and got out, pulling the plug in the bath and pulling on a hotel robe on my way to the door. "Hold your damn horses" I yelled, yanking open the door and froze. "Uh…"

"Can I come in?" He asked, looking at me.


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at him for a few more minutes, before nodding warily and stepping aside to let him in. I shut the door as he walked over to the other side of the room, standing against the wall and looking out the window. I walked over and stood beside the chair, keeping some distance.

"What are you doing here?" We both asked, and then looked at each other.

"I came because I wanted to come see my daddy" I tightened the belt on the robe; just realizing how bare I was, save for the plush white robe.

"Bullshit" He stared at me with those hypnotizing acid-y green eyes. "Why are you here?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

I snapped out of it and shook my head. "I'm telling the truth. I came to see my dad and to hide from the dipshits" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glowered at him. He sighed and nodded.

"Sorry…just…I haven't seen you for a few weeks, since the bbq and it was just a…shock, you know?" Jeff ran his fingers through his hair.

I stared at him for a minute, watching his fingers flex as he ran them through his hair. I bit my lip slightly and nodded. "I know what you mean…" I mumbled. We looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before he moved closer to me. His eyes had me hypnotized again, making me stay rooted to my spot. He moved even closer, and his hand cupped my cheek, running his thumb over my jaw. He leaned his forehead against mine, and he closed his eyes. Just like that, the trance broke and I quickly moved to the other side of the couch. "Go" I whispered as he opened his eyes. "Please…_**GET OUT**_" I yelled, pointing to the door. He gave me a look, before nodding and leaving quickly. I dropped onto the bed, covering my face with my hands and took a few beep breaths.

My body shook a little from being chilly so I stood up, rubbing my hands over my face and changing into a pair of loose sweatpants and a Deadman Inc shirt that I stole from Mark. I brushed my short hair and sighed, dropping into bed, curling under the covers and shutting my eyes, willing back the thoughts that Jeff stirred and forced myself to sleep.

The next morning, I get yanked off the bed by my ankle and smack onto the floor. "What the hell!?" I groaned, opening my eyes. "Ugh, what are you doing here?" I asked Mark, getting up off the floor.

"Just coming to see my Goddaughter. Heard about what you did to Matt" He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking at me with amusement.

"He deserved it" I rubbed my butt and then looked at Mark. "Let's go eat, Daddy" I said, shaking my hair out. Mark nodded and waited for me to slip on some slippers and then we walked out and got in the elevator. We didn't talk until we got our plates and sat down.

"What's wrong? And don't you say nothing, because we both know something's bothering you, so just tell me" He had his fork pointed at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, and played with the food on my plate.

"Jeff…came by last night" I sighed and put my fork down, pushing my plate away from me.

"And?" Mark asked, taking a bite of his food.

"And…we had a moment. It was so weird…it was like…" I trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Normal? Right?" Mark threw out, taking a drink of his coffee.

I shrugged and just stared at my full plate. "I don't get it…why when I see him…why do these emotions come back? It's almost like he's got a spell on me or something" And then I started getting agitated.

"Or maybe you miss him?" Mark suggested and at the dark look I shot him, he raised his hands in defense. "Just a suggestion. Think on it, honey." And then he went back to quietly eating his food. I snorted and shook my head, taking a gulp of my coffee and thinking.

What do I do? What do you do when someone you had loved hurts you, and then comes back in your life? How do you forget the hurt? Is there ever a way to get back to the friendship? I didn't think it was possible, not after he hit me. But…I shook my head and stood, finishing my coffee. "I need to go" I kissed Mark's cheek and then left the room, going back to my hotel room and laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

Just after the show, which I had missed out on, I got a call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Gwen, you need to get to the hospital" Glenn said in a rushed voice.

"What? Why?" But he hung up on me. I quickly slid on my shoes on grabbed my keys and wallet, running out of the room.

I'm pretty sure I had broken every traffic law possible by the time I pulled into the hospital. I ran in and smacked right into Glenn.

"What happened!?" I asked him.

"It's fine. It's Mark…he um, sweetie…he had a heart attack. But they are getting him stabilized now" He rushed out. I started shaking and then broke down, sinking to the floor in the waiting room and losing it.

_~Flashback~_

_I was about 8 years old when I asked Mark the question._

"_Mark, why don't I have a mommy or daddy?" I asked. He sighed and put down his paper and pulled me onto his lap._

"_Honey…Um, damn it." He shook his head and looked me in my eyes. "Your mama died…right after you were born." I bit my lip and nodded, feeling sad but I didn't really know her so I couldn't feel too sad. _

"_And my dad?" I asked, patting Marks cheek to get his attention. _

"_He um…I'll tell you when you get older" And then he left it at that. _

_And then I was about 16 when I learned everything. Mark had always made sure I knew what my parents were like before they died and how much they had loved me before I was even born. _

"_Your mother died a few hours after you were born…it was from complications with her heart" he told me as we sat at the kitchen table. He decided now would be a good time to tell me. I nodded at him, showing him I was still listening. "Your daddy…when your mother died, he was so upset and depressed that he took his own life…" And I cried for a while. For the parents I never knew. But, I was happy that I had Mark, because he was as much of a father to me as you could get. Blood meant nothing to me when it came to Mark being my dad. Blood doesn't make family, love makes family._

I'm shaken from my flashback a while later by a doctor coming out in scrubs.

"Callaway?" He asked. I nodded and stood up.

"I'm his daughter" I said, wiping my eyes like crazy.

"We got him stabilized. It wasn't a heart attack like we had initially thought. He seems to have Angina. We're going to keep him for a few days just to keep an eye on him, but he should be perfectly fine as long as he takes his medication and takes it easy."The doctor put his hand on my shoulder and then walked away.

I let a sigh of relief fall from my mouth as I squeezed my eyes shut and a few tears leaked from my eyes. A nurse led us to his room and I froze when I saw him. He was lying on the bed, and just didn't look like himself. He was paler than normal, oxygen mask on to help him with breathing and an IV in his arm. I reminded myself of what the doctor said and forced myself to relax a little as I collapsed into a chair beside his bed.

"Go home" He ordered the next day. I snorted and shook my head.

"No way, pops." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and stared him down. He had been trying to get me to go home all day, but I refused to leave because I was afraid that I'd lose him, even though the doctor insisted that Mark would be okay. He was the only parental figure I had, and this scared the shit out of me.

Mark rolled his eyes at me and reached out, hitting the call button for the nurse. When she came in, they both forced me to leave so I could get some sleep and eat because I and I quote 'look like dog shit'. I stomped out, promising to kick his ass later.

I drove back to the hotel and the second I was in my room, I collapsed onto the bed and passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own WWE or anything else that's publically recognizable. I merely own my imagination. And Gwen.**

**A/N: This chapter is mostly flashbacks. It's a filler, but it's important, okay? Also when you see this: ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ it means that it's a new flashback okay. Okay. Now, you may proceed with the reading and such.**

_I growled as I tumbled into the door. My ribs aching painfully, and my nose bloody. _

"_What the hell happened to you?" Mark bellowed when he caught sight of me. _

"_Football practice" I coughed, my arm wrapped around my stomach carefully. _

"_What the hell did they do to you?" He was angry, greaaaaaat. _

"_Tackling practice" I rolled my eyes before letting go of my side and pulling my jersey up a bit, wiping my nose on it. _

"_I'm going to kill them. I want names. Right now. Thinking they can hurt a 16 year old girl!" _

"_Sit yo crazy ass down" I shook my head slowly and walked carefully towards the freezer. "I just need ice" I waved my arm vaguely over my shoulder. Mark was still going off, but I tuned him out. I grabbed a large freezer bag and filled it full of ice. "I'm going to go ice the ribs" I said, shaking the bag at him. _

_I went up to my room and yanked off my jersey, leaving me in my shoulder pads and sports bra. I hissed in pain when I yanked off the shoulder pads, causing my ribs to ache. I kicked off my shoes and carefully sat down on the bed and pulled my pants off. I turned carefully onto my right side, and put the ice on the left, hissing as the cold came into contact with my skin._

"_Gwen, someone's here to see you" Mark bellowed up the steps about an hour later. _

"_Coming" I screamed, pulling on some shorts and a loose tank top. I made my way downstairs and when I caught site of the person at the bottom of the stares, I screamed and launched myself at him. "Jeffy! OW" I yelled, pain searing up my side. _

_He set me down and gave me a hard look. "What happened?" Aw hell…_

_I told him exactly what I told Mark, but I stopped him before he could start yelling. "It ain't nothin' to worry about. Their just hazing" I said, wrapping my arms around his waist and grinning up at him. "So, how are you?" I raised an eyebrow. _

_He chuckled and kissed my forehead, his arms wrapping loosely around my hips. "I'm good baby girl, how are you?"_

"_Tired" I laughed. _

_That night, we had a BBQ and when Mark went to bed, Jeff and I laid on the hammock out in the backyard. _

"_I missed you" He murmured against my temple. _

"_I missed you too" I smile a bit against his shoulder. We were laying on our sides, and his arm was under my head while mine was over his side, hand under his tanktop, fingers brushing his skin slowly._

"_Mmm…when are you coming onto the road again?" he asked, still talking softly. _

"_When football is over for the season" I sighed. _

"_Oh"_

_It went quiet for a bit before I asked him a question that I'd been trying to ask him on the phone._

"_Come to prom with me?" I asked, looking up at him. _

_He smiled wide, a chuckle passing his lips. "Sure thing" he sealed the promise with a kiss to my forehead. _

_I narrowed my eyes into slits as I looked at him. _

"_Gwen I-"_

"_You. Ate. My. Oreo's!" I screamed before launching across the couch and tackling him down and pinning his arms above his head. _

"_I'm sorry!" He yelled, crumbs flying out of his mouth, making me scrunch up my nose. The way he said it, with his mouth fool, it actually sounded look 'Ith thowwy'. _

"_You will pay. Nero" I hissed darkly before leaning down and biting his shoulder. _

"_Fuck!" He hissed, bucking his hips, causing me to tumble onto the floor, only for me to yank him down. He landed on me, causing all the air in my lungs to whoosh out. _

"_Ungrhgrh" I grunted. _

"_Stop biting, ya damn vampire" He told me. _

"_Stop eating my Oreo's, ya pig!"I retorted. _

"_Leech"_

"_Cow"_

"_Bitch"_

"_Douche"_

_And then his lips pressed against mine, taking my first kiss. I froze, not knowing what to do. He pulled away after a moment and looked at me. _

"_Fuck" We said in unison. _

I woke up, sweating and out of breathe. I brushed my short hair out of my face and peered over at the clock. **5 am **glared back at me. I groaned and flopped onto my back, those two memories floating in my head.

I remember those damn guys on the football team putting me through so much hell all throughout high school. I never backed down though, and gave as well as I got.

One time, I remember one of them went to grab my ass and I sucker punched him in the mouth. They backed off a bit after that, but not by much.

Every time I came home with bruises, or a busted lip or anything on my body hurt, Mark would flip his shit. Of course, his wife Sarah calmed him down. And then he'd call Jeff, who would flip out because someone was hurting his girl.

That's what he called me, since I met him. His girl. I was always his girl. No matter what, I was always his girl, even when he would get a girlfriend or I would start seeing a guy.

I shook my head to get memory lane to fade away, and managed to get my ass into the shower. I yanked on some running shorts and a compression tanktop, and laced up my running shoes

When I got outside of the hotel, I put my earbuds in and blared music as I took off down the street.

'_I'm gonna be here for you baby__  
__I'll be a man of my word__  
__Speak the language in a__  
__voice that you have never heard' _blared through my earbuds, causing me to trip up and tumble to the ground.

"Damn you Jeff!" I snapped, yanking the earbuds out of my ears and shut my iPod off. I sat on the ground with my legs bent, my elbows resting on them and my head in my hands as I fought off the tears and fought to catch my breath.

Why did that song have to play? Of all the songs in the universe, why that particular one?

"What did I do?" and I swear a chill went down my spine.

"Go away" I really didn't want him to see me like this.

"No" I snapped my head up to look at him, seeing him looking at me with concern. "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer him, I just went back to sitting like I was before, but now breathing heavily through my nose to keep myself calm.

"C'mon Gwen, talk to me. You used to tell me everything."

"That was a long time ago" My voice was gravelly from holding back tears.

I heard him sigh. "Gwen, just talk to me. Yell at me, just tell me what's going on in your head"

I chewed my lip for a moment. "What do you want to hear Jeff? Want to hear the fact that everyone just keeps pushing me to talk to you and let you back in my life, like nothing happened? Or how about the fact that I can't sleep, because when I shut my eyes, I see you staring back at me?" I could feel tears falling down my cheeks, and I hastily wiped them away. "I can't Jeff. I told you that maybe I could, but I can't right now."

He was listening silently the whole time, and when I chanced a look at him, I saw that he was staring at me with something in his eyes.

"Can I talk now?" He asked, his voice giving nothing away. When I nodded, he continued. "I'm sorry that I hurt you Gwen. I know I already apologized, but I truly am sorry and I'll do anything to make it up to you." He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder slowly. "I'm sorry I broke my promise. And if you need time to be able to let me back in your life, as a friend, then I'll wait, because you're my girl"

I stared into his eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity. I nod and lean over, resting my head on his shoulder and sighing.

"Some day Jeff. I'm trying" I whisper before getting up and brushing my ass off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my OC and plot. That's it. **

I run my hands through my hair nervously, almost ripping some strands out.

"Stop being a pussy." Shannon shoved my shoulder. I shot him a glare before flipping him the bird. "Seriously, it's a talk with Jeff. Jesus, I swear that you're bipolar." He shook his head.

"Stop being a dick. Just cause you have one, it doesn't mean that you should act like one," I muttered, now chewing on my nail. "I'm nervous, okay?" I admit, ultimately wanting to hit myself.

"He's just Jeff." Shannon patted my shoulder before deciding he was going to leave.

'Just Jeff' I snort and shake my head. He's not just Jeff. He's someone that I've loved the majority of my life, and he's the only one who has the power to destroy me. And now I need to talk to him.

It's been a few weeks since our last talk, and I've slowly started to let him in. Not much, but I've let him in. But I can feel myself holding back from really letting him in, and it's because we really need to talk, to hash out the past so that I can move on and let him really be part of my life.

A knock at the door causes my stomach to start doing flips, and for a second I fear that I just might vomit. But, I shake myself out of it, cause Mark ain't raise no woos. I open it and let Jeff in.

"Want something to eat? Drink?" I chew my bottom lip nervously.

He turns and stares at me silently, his eyes practically staring into my soul and it makes the butterflies in my stomach flare. "No thanks," He shakes his head.

I nod and then cross my arms in front of my chest, like some sort of barrier. "Let's go sit at the kitchen table." I don't wait for him to follow; I just walk right to the kitchen and sit at the end. I fold my hands in front of me, and stare at them.

The scraping of a chair causes me to look up, and then I'm locked with those green eyes.

"What did you want to talk about?" From his tone I can tell that he knows what it is.

"Jeff…" I clear my throat and look back at my hands. "I've really been thinking lately and I…I want us to be friends again."

"That's great." He smiles at me.

"But…" And his smile fades. "In order for that to happen, we need to talk about that night. I know you've already said sorry for it, and I accept your apology, but I really need to know why you did it. I need to know what was going through your head."

It was silent for a few moments, the atmosphere in the room so tense.

The silence was broken by Jeff clearing his throat. "That night…I just…"

_*Flashback to February 2006*_

_I turn the corner and see Gwen chatting up CM Punk. As I go to walkover, I see him lean down and kiss her. She doesn't fight back._

_I feel my blood boil, because she's __**my girl**__. I shake it off by the time I get dressed so we can all go out. Thank god we had the next few days off. _

_The more I thought of her and him kissing, the worse I felt so I just kept drinking anything I could get my hands on. _

_When we get back to the hotel room, I'm smashed and I know it. She starts shouting and then I'm shouting and then she mentions my mother. I lose it and hit her. It's not until she looks up at me with fear that it sinks into my skull exactly what I've done. _

_I try to stop her, but she's gone._

"And then I got my ass kicked, which I deserved. " He says.

"Are you…what…" I shake my head, but I know what he's talking about. When Punk had kissed me, I froze. I didn't know how to react at the moment because I'd never kissed anyone but Jeff. "That kiss meant nothing, Jeff." I whisper, not able to get my voice any louder.

"Why didn't you push him off?" He asked me.

I bit my lip as I thought about it. "Because…it was new…you know, kissing someone else. You're the only one I've ever kissed, and it shocked the hell out of me when he kissed me. " I sigh. "But, it meant nothing."

"How did it mean nothing? You let him kiss you!" He looked angry, but underneath it I knew he was hurt more than anything, because he's Jeff and I know him.

"Because he wasn't you." I shrug my shoulders and look him in the eye. "He didn't make me feel like you did. No butterflies, no sparks, no rush at all. The kiss was dull. Jeff, I swear to you that I didn't kiss back and if I could, I'd completely take that kiss with him back."

We're both breathing heavy, trying to hold back the tears and frustration.

"It hurt me…but that doesn't excuse what I did. Gwen I'm-"

"If you say that you're sorry, I'm going to rip you hair out of your skull." I warn him jokingly.

He chuckled a bit and nodded. "Fine"

"Can we both admit that we've hurt each other and won't let it happen again?" I ask

"I can if you can" He grins at me. I can't help but smile back.

I get up and walk over to him, and then throw my arms around him. It felt good, being able to hug him again. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, holding me closer. We stood there for awhile, just hugging.

I breathed him in one more time before letting him go.

"Um…"

"Aww, they made up!"

"How the fuck did you get in my house, Moore!?"

"A key, princess"

"…"

"OW! You bit me!" Shannon yelled at me.

"Stop fucking with me, you dick!" I snapped.

"Dude, can you believe she bit me?" He asked Jeff.

"She's a vampire" Jeff shrugged casually, sending me into a laughing fit while Shannon grumbled to himself.

! ~ ! ~ ! ~ !

I grin deviously and nod silently at Jeff, who opens the bedroom door. It creeks, causing us to freeze. We check and he's still asleep.

We both take our spots on either side of him, take aim and pull the trigger.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Shannon screams as he rolls off onto the floor, then he looks up at us and glares. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW'D YOU GET IN!?"

"Living room window" Is all Jeff says.

"3…2…1" And then we both press down on the triggers, sending paint balls flying at the Mohawked man.

He lets out a shrill scream and pretty much STOP, DROPS and rolls right the hell out of the room. Jeff and I follow him, still shooting the paintball guns.

I take out a lamp, a plant and I think I hit one of the dogs. Jeff pretty much takes out the living room in the process of getting Shannon.

Julie (Or Jewel as everyone calls her) just laughs and gets out of the way.

When we run out of ammo, Shannon is pretty much a complete rainbow. He glares as Jeff and I high five and laugh.

"Next time, don't lock us up." We warn him in unison before hugging Jewel and walking out of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why'd I let you talk me into this?" I asked Jeff as Shannon started to get the stuff together to do my tattoo.

"Because you're weak and it's easy to talk you into anything." Jeff stated seriously.

I reached up and pinched his nipple, twisting it. He yelped and shot me a glare, making me smile sweetly at him.

"What design, Jeff?" Shannon asked him.

I grumbled as Jeff handed him a piece of paper, something I couldn't see. I wasn't allowed to know what my tattoo was until it was finished. Why am I letting this happen? Because I'm a weak human and I give into peer pressure.

I close my eyes and turn on my side, pulling my shirt up, just under my breasts. I can feel Shannon do the outline of the tattoo, and then I hear the buzzing of the needle and I'm ready to freak the hell out.

Jeff grabs my hand and squeezes it as Shannon starts to outline the tattoo.

"Fuck!" I swear, squeezing Jeff's hand tightly as I clench my eyes tighter.

The tattoo takes a few hours. I curse and squeeze the hell out of Jeff's hand the entire time. When Shannon says it's done, I want to weep in relief.

I look in the mirror and smile so wide I'm scared for a second that my face is going to split.

"Jeff, it's beautiful!" I kiss his cheek.

"Hey, I did the work!" Shannon pouts. I stick my tongue out at him and go back to admiring the tattoo.

It's a tree that goes from right above the waistband of my pants and up mid-rib. Words form like an arch above it. 'It is said that Love is blind, but friendship is clairvoyant'. It's a quote from my favorite poem.

_"**People come into your life for a reason, a season or a lifetime.**__**  
**__**When you figure out which one it is,**__**  
**__**you will know what to do for each person.**_

_**When someone is in your life for a REASON,  
it is usually to meet a need you have expressed.  
They have come to assist you through a difficulty;  
to provide you with guidance and support;  
to aid you physically, emotionally or spiritually.  
They may seem like a godsend, and they are.  
They are there for the reason you need them to be.**_

_**Then, without any wrongdoing on your part or at an inconvenient time,  
this person will say or do something to bring the relationship to an end.  
Sometimes they die. Sometimes they walk away.  
Sometimes they act up and force you to take a stand.  
What we must realize is that our need has been met, our desire fulfilled; their work is done.**_

_**The prayer you sent up has been answered and now it is time to move on.**_

_**Some people come into your life for a SEASON,**_

_**because your turn has come to share, grow or learn.  
They bring you an experience of peace or make you laugh.  
They may teach you something you have never done.  
They usually give you an unbelievable amount of joy.  
Believe it. It is real. But only for a season.**_

_**LIFETIME relationships teach you lifetime lessons;  
things you must build upon in order to have a solid emotional foundation.  
Your job is to accept the lesson, love the person,  
and put what you have learned to use in all other relationships and areas of your life.  
It is said that love is blind but friendship is clairvoyant.**_

_— **Unknown **_"I murmured as I stared at the tattoo.

It was something they had made me read in school, and I fell in love with the quote. I had read it to Jeff once.

"You remembered" I turned and looked at Jeff.

"Why wouldn't I?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because I read it to you like forever ago. I didn't think you'd remember." I bit my lip to try and contain my smile.

i noticed that Shannon had disappeared, but I shrugged it off.

"I remember everything you've ever said."

"Liar"

"I'm telling you the truth. Name a moment and I bet I can tell you what you said." He sounded so sure.

Ithought for a moment and then smiled. "What did I say the first time we met?"

"Whoa, your hair is so fucking cool!" He imitated me, causing me to giggle.

"I don't sound like that!"

"Do too!"

"…What did I say when you came to my playoff game?"

"I love you, and don't let me die" He crossed his arms.

I huffed out a breath and then nodded.

"What did I say to you on your prom night?" Jeff asked me.

I thought back to it.

"We were dancing, remember? You were crowned Prom queen, and that douche from your team was crowned king, and they tried to make you dance but you wouldn't. What did I say to you?"

She thought back to that moment.

_She climbed off stage and walked right over to Jeff. She put her arms around his shoulders and smiled up at him. _

"_I'm the queen" _

"_My queen" He chuckled, kissing her forehead. _

_She closed her eyes as music started to play. _

'_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**_

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight' **_

_Jeff leans down and whispers in her ear. "When I'm with you, I know I'm alive"_

_She opens her eyes and looks up at him, a smile gracing her peach colored lips. She leaned up and gently brushed her lips against his chin before leaning her head on his chest. _

'_**  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive'**_

"When I'm with you, I know I'm alive" I could feel tears in my eyes, but I was smiling a bit at him.

"What about the first time we….you know" He asked.

I furrowed my brow and then blushed a bit. "No one can ever be better, because I love you"

He smiled at me, and kissed my forehead. "Want to grab a bite?" He asked, shaking my hand.

"Sure" I nodded, wiping my hands over my eyes.

"Let me bandage that" Shannon said, coming out of nowhere.

"Fuck! Don't do that!" I yelled, kicking him in the shin.

"That hurt!" he yelled. I glared at him as he bandaged the tattoo and told me how to take care of it.

Jeff and I left and went to grab something to eat.

"What do we do now?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Go pick on Matt?" He suggested, causing me to grin widely.


End file.
